Genrikh Antonov (History of Margovya)
of the | order = 18th | from = 6 April 2001 | to = 6 April 2004 | predecessor = | successor = | deputy_title = | deputy_name = | position2 = of the | from2 = 6 October 1981 | to2 = 6 October 1999 | deputy2_title = | deputy2_name = (1981-1983) (1983-1986; 1992-1999) (1986-1992) | birth_date = 12 October 1948 (age ) | birth_place = Latinovich, Quintin del Pan, Margovya | spouse = Yuliya Nikolayevna Rondayeva | party = Socialist Party of Margovya | religion = | profession = politician }} Genrikh Dmitriyevich Antonov (Margovyan: Enrique Demetrio Antonio, Russian: Генрих Дмитриевич Антонов, born 12 October 1948) is a Margovyan Politician. He was a former President of the state, a former Senator, and son of former President . He was recorded the only person to have served six full terms as senator. Antonov won the March 5, 2001 presidential elections, and was sworn in as the 18th president of Margovya on April 6, 2001. After serving a full term as president, he was succeeded by his Vice President, . Aside from his political career, Antonov was also notable for his roles in numerous films during the second half of the twentieth century, particularly sex-centered or pornographic films. On 1979, he was given the title "King of Margovyan Pornography", after his performance in the film PCB (1979). He was also best known for the films where he starred alongside , such as Vegetables on a Wedding (1976), PCB (1979), Stay My Baby (1979), Sixteen Inches Long (1981). Penis Attack (1982), We Can't Stop (1982), and Wrecking Ball (1983). Birth and early life Genrikh Antonov was born in Latinovich, Quintin del Pan, Margovya on October 12, 1948 to former President (March 17, 1912-January 24, 1970), and former Povida Governor (July 1, 1919-August 23, 1968). Antonov had ten siblings: three elder brothers: 1960's rock legend Anton Antonov (b. 1937), Gregoriy (1939-1977), and Ravil (b. 1941); two elder sisters: Kseniya (b. 1943), former Quintin del Pan Governor Maria Antonova (1946-2012); four younger brothers: former Sta. Conrada Mayor Marvik Antonov (b. 1949), Lev (b. 1954), Gavril (b. 1957), and Andrey (b. 1960); and one younger sister: former Latinovich Mayor Svetlana Antonova (b. 1968). Antonov attended college in Quintin del Pan state university, where he took political science as his course, having graduated on 1971. After two years, he pursued his law degree, and graduated on 1978. Political career 'Senator (1981-99)' After graduating from law on 1978, Antonov decided to follow his parents' and sister's footsteps and entered politics. He ran for the September 4, 1978 senatorial elections, but ended up on the sixteenth spot (only fifteen senators are elected per election). However, Antonov tried the senate again on September 7, 1981, where he finished in second, trailing behind former president . Antonov spent the next eighteen years on the senate, writing laws, while running for National Elections on 1983, 1986 and 1989 (Vice President, Vice President, President, respectively) but consistently losing. On 1992, he didn't run for any higher position, as the rivalry between the MFP was growing, and he didn't want to meddle. However, on April 11, 1992, he was one of the thirty senators who witnessed the inauguration of the . During the Pink Hellish Senate, Antonov continued making and co-creating orders and laws. On October 11, 1996, Antonov competed against Senate President on the majority conclave, but lost with a score of 9 against Cortesova's 20. One senator was absent, Senator . After losing against Cortesova, Antonov spent his sixth and last term presenting complaints against Cortesova, but most politicians and political analysts stated that Antonov was "going crazy", which was, according to them, the reason why he lost in the 1998 Presidential Elections against President , and, finally, why he placed twenty-sixth on the 1999 Senatorial Elections. Post-senatorship and pre-presidency (1999-2001) On January 2, 2000, after the inauguration of his political critic and opponent , Antonov spoke on the Ustin Biyebrov Live! talk show, giving negative comments about the impeachment of both Bulshitova and Cortesova, which occurred after he had left office as senator. This gave way for his candidacy on the 2001 presidential elections. Antonov won the elections on March 5, 2001 against President Dumayev with a total vote of 11,096,402, winning with a large margin over Dumayev's 5,091,068. On April 6, 2001, Antonov was sworn in as the eighteenth president of the Republic of Margovya. Presidency (2001-04) Post-Presidency (2004-present) Acting Career Personal Life Filmography Film Category:Margovya Category:People (History of Margovya) Category:Actors (History of Margovya) Category:Politicians (History of Margovya)